Naruto and Sasuke in the Warring States Period
by IllMindBrandon
Summary: PROMOTIONAL STORY This is a story solely based on promoting the yet to be posted (or already posted) story called "The Call of Two Fox Spirits: Hinata's Story." Please go to Robin.exe's account on Fanfiction(dot)net for more information. Please Read, Review and check out Robin.exe's story's! Ja ne(Goodbye!)


**Hello guys, sorry for not actually posting a Kanto's Champion chapter, my laptop finally gave out and failed on me, no longer works so I'm saving up for a desktop. Now please let it not be all bad news! I'm actually going to promote a story that I originally was going to make, but decided not to in the end because of time and the fact that I don't have a laptop/desktop just made it a whole lot more difficult to even make it. Just to make you guys all sure, this story does NOT, correspond with the actual story that I'm going to promote. If you guys are wondering, no the actual story is having the first chapter being written (or in other words, it's still in progress.), anyway the Story's title is...**

 **The Call of Two Fox Spirits: Hinata's Story**

 **The Author's name is Robin dot exe (no space and replace dot with '.'), he's an awesome dude, and also read his "A different tale of Ash Ketchum!" Really cool fic. Now not to induce you with my words. Please read.**

 *****EDIT: If you read this story! Read the bottom Author's Notes before reviewing! Please read the Author's notes in the bottom before reviewing!**

 ******EDIT: Fixed the major dialogue cut that happened during update.**

* * *

Clashes were heard, punches were delivered, swords severed heads, and constant Jutsu's were used to kill their opponents.

This was the continuous struggle, the era where it all began.

 **" Chidori (1000 Chirping Birds)!"**

 **" Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!"**

Two of the most prodigious, deceptive, and straight out powerful Shinobi's in the entire world, maybe even history clashed their signature Jutsu's.

After a several seconds of trying to overpower the other, they were thrown back.

Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy after his fallen brother Itachi, he was the one chosen to lead the Uchiha ever since the death of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. He promised the Uchiha redemption against the Senju, he proclaimed he would do anything in his power to bring peace to his fallen brothers and sisters.

Naruto Uzumaki, his real name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He would have taken the Senju name, for his father was of Senju heritage, but due to his grandmother of his father's side being Senju and taking the name of his loving husband Namikaze, Minato decided to live as a Namikaze and not as a Senju. Like father and son, Naruto kept his father's name and follow his example not to live as a Senju, but as a Namikaze. True to words that he loved the name Uzumaki because it sounded cooler, nonetheless, he went to battle not as Uzumaki nor Namikaze, and definitely not as a Senju, but as the sole protector of both clans. He led after Hashirama's sad demise against Madara.

Some say he was both clans only hope. Being the Nine tailed Jinchūriki, he at the beginning of his time he was feared, later down his teens, he was seen as a figure of respect. He was seen as a hero, just like Minato wished he'd be when he died in battle against the wretched Uchiha.

More specifically, Sasuke Uchiha, Minato had hoped if he could have taken down the corrupt Uchiha then the continuous struggles would have ended.

That kind of thinking got him a free coffin, no matter how messed up it sounded.

"You're better than I thought you hybrid. What's it liked to be mixed with different bloods, Naruto?" A cocky duck-assed hair Uchiha taunted.

"It doesn't matter Uchiha. You die know. You were a mistake to begin with, not even your father wanted you when you were born, and do you remember the first time we met? When we were five? Remember how I made you cry for your mom and dad? Well mom and dad aren't here to protect you now. Those two Uchiha's were the only ones that wanted peace. You spat on their dreams and ideals and went straight for war against us. You're going to die today, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The Uchiha simply scoffed and sent Chakra to his eyes. **" Sharingan!" **But it didn't end there, the Uchiha reminisced about his fallen comrades, his brother. **" Mangekyō Sharingan!"**

Oh, one would say it's over, but it wasn't, he once again sent more Chakra into his eyes, his rage against Senju's, Uzumaki's… He hated them, he hated them all! Especially that Naruto Uzumaki! HE HATED HIM THE MOST! **" Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!"**

Naruto Uzumaki smirked; he had battled many Uchiha's in the past. 'And this will be my last! I'm ending this War!'

"Let's go Kurama!"

 **"You got it partner!"** A powerful roar emitted inside the young adult's stomach.

Naruto was covered in a pure yellow color, his outline became orange, he gained a small torn cloak that covered up to his legs, but left his exposed stomach, which only showed his first 2 pecks and his belly button.

 **"Enter, Purged Tail Beast Cloak!"**

Naruto had still yet to figure out how to unlock his seal, but with disadvantage, he gained a far better advantage. He was able to tap into a pseudo-like harmony with his jailer.

The Purged Tail Beast Cloak is a Chakra mode only granted when you have yet to reach harmony with your tail beast. This was not the case for our hero Naruto. He had seven years of his life to be friends with his tail beast. In the end they became inseparable. When he gained his cloak, four smooth fox tails emerged from his backside. Those beautiful and elegant tails swished and swooshed magnificently as he smiled at his corrupted opponent.

"This ends here Sasuke… If you had just seen the light like I did… Then we wouldn't have fought… And if you weren't so fixated with your clans uprising... Then Hinata may have given you a chance… But this is the end Sasuke... I'm sorry…"

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I'LL KILL YOU! AND I'LL-" He chocked under his tears… Why? Why did HIS Hinata chose that nobody over him!? What did she see in that loser and she didn't see in him!? "I'LL PROVE THAT I'M BETTER FOR HINATA AND NOT YOU!"

He charged up his Signature move, with the influence of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, granted to him by his brother before his last dying words. The Chidori sparked and turned simply back with red. The electrical current going through his arms felt limitless, he felt powerful.

Very Powerful.

That very power came from his Chakra mode, the **Geretsuna Aka Chakra Ōra (Vile Red Chakra Aura)**. Vile Red was his Chakra mode he attained when his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**. The Chakra mode covered Sasuke in a dread red aura. It increased his senses and perception of time ever so greatly. It was almost a cheat code. This was the very mode that Minato Namikaze faced.

Though Minato fought brilliantly, he was no match for this Chakra mode. It wasn't the **Rinnegan** , but in some sort of perception, the **Rinnegan** didn't give the user a faster perception of time.

With this Chakra mode, he was able to slightly predict the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)**. Just enough to win the death match between a twenty-three year old Sasuke and a near fifty-six Minato. Sasuke didn't come out of that fight unharmed; it took prior two months before he could battle again.

Getting hit by two Rasengan's in his back really fucking hurt. And it also pissed him off that that bastards son perfected that Rasengan Jutsu that Minato claimed was 'incomplete.'

Kami, it really pissed him. He just couldn't help but hate Senju's, Namikaze's and Uzumaki's.

Naruto shook his head. Part of the reason why Sasuke became corrupt, so evil and non-caring, only to his clan, was the fact that the Hinata Hyūga chose him over Sasuke.

Hinata Hyūga was by far the most beautiful woman that he had met in his time.

He and Sasuke, right after they became friends when Naruto beat him up thinking he was going to steal his last piece of bread he managed to steal from a hawk that stole it from another individual that, that individual stole it from a merchant, that the merchant stole it from his wife's best friend… You get the point...

He and Sasuke one day went to an abandoned house, there they found a beautiful five year old girl, with a small lavender dress crying, asking for her mom and dad. Naruto and Sasuke helped the young girl and guided the girl to the Hyūga palace.

They both fell in love with that girl. And after that, they hated each other.

Well...

They really didn't hate each other, they were just five. They just simply liked the same girl.

But during the course of time, their rivalry turned into a vicious cycle of hatred.

Hinata Hyūga wasn't any better. She was a cute child. She was a beautiful teen. And at the time she was very flattered on how these two boys would fight for her affection.

Many times she would ask her father Hiashi if she could go out and play. At the time Hiashi had nothing to fear so he would let her play with whoever those two boys were.

Every day, the three kids would always meet up near a small river, talk and relax, crack jokes and play games, this went on till they all turned 14. Hinata at a young age liked both Naruto and Sasuke, she found them both to be kind and caring and found it amusing how they would spar from time to time to win her affection, she would reward the winner with a kiss on the cheek.

Throughout the eight years the two love rivals sparred, the winner out of the 63 to 37 spars would always be Naruto. And Sasuke would be the losing side.

As time progressed and the three kids turned into teenagers, their emotions started to blossom.

Hinata wasn't naïve and she caught up with the tension that her two crushes always displayed when they were near each other. It started when they turned ten actually, when Naruto and Sasuke finally started to look at her as a blossoming teen.

She had to deal with this for four years. On her fourteenth birthday, she decided to celebrate it with her two crushes.

It was the most tragic day of her life.

It all went smoothly for about four hours, during that time she noticed the tension in the air. All hell broke loose shortly after. She witnessed her crushes tried to kill each other.

What surprised her the most, and knocked her out of her feet was when the boy she had a bigger crush on, Sasuke, shoved his hand filled with an electrical current into the young blondes shoulder.

She knew he meant to shove it straight into his heart.

Seconds after a few Hyūga's came to the Hyūga heiress and the blonde Yankees rescue. Moments after, Uchiha's, an Uzumaki, Namikaze and a Senju appeared on the lake area.

The adults, not wanting to start a dispute, even the Uchiha's all asked the same question. 'What the hell happened here?'

Sasuke not wanting to speak up and the young blonde Naruto was trying to catch his breath. Hinata spoke up, stating that this was a love triangle dispute, and that they both tried to put each other down. The only Senju on Naruto's side took notice of the other adults. He sneered when he had stumbled on 3 Uchiha's, Naruto who was still conscience but heavily breathing, asked if Sasuke was an Uchiha.

Back then, when Naruto and Sasuke first met Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke never truly gave the girl nor each other their last names or their line heritage. Sasuke, when he was five and had a silly love rivalry with his blonde friend, feared his last name because it might have scare them away and leave him to be in the hands of his clan members…

Setting these facts aside, the now proclaimed Uchiha and Hybrid Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze balled each other with hatred.

This was the beginning of the end for one of these two.

After they're little stunt, Fugaku and Mikoto scolded Sasuke, they warned him not to associate himself with the Hyūga heiress, the Uchiha's didn't have any sort of malice hate towards they're brothers in arms, or in this case, eyes. But all Uchiha and Hyūga's knew that cross breeding with one another would have a bad effect in the future.

Sasuke didn't listen, he was too in love with the Hyūga heiress, and he would do anything for her.

Naruto wasn't really scolded nor was he told not to pursue the Hyūga heiress. In reality, all Minato and Kushina, Naruto's mother, told him to be more careful on whom you decide to make friends with. Naruto wasn't stupid; he looked underneath the underneath of his parents words. They clearly loved him and told him to be cautious in future events that may spiral against him.

He loved Hinata, and even though he would be the one that got the many kisses in the cheek. He knew that the Hyūga heiress had a more drawn affection towards the emo scumbag. He wasn't dumb, he knew he was the third wheel in the friendship.

He just didn't want to lose to Sasuke.

Hinata was no longer allowed to venture outside the Hyūga walls. That didn't stop Sasuke nor Naruto from sneaking into her room when it was curfew.

Hinata almost found it hilarious when one of her crushes would visit her on a certain day, the other would visit her the next day.

They wouldn't always visit her every day of the week, only, sometimes maybe, each of them would visit her 2 times a week, ALWAYS the next day after one decided to visit her.

Hinata forgave the emo after a rather long discussion. Of course she would forgive him; part of her liked his emotional connection, it made her feel like they both suffered a large burden. During the times where Sasuke would visit her, he would always implant a sort of doubt in her mind. It was always about Naruto. During the first three months Sasuke was successfully doubted Hinata about her crush with Naruto.

She would sometimes act sort of distant whenever Naruto visited but kept her courtesy intact.

Sasuke always told her how they were so similar, how they both suffered a burden in their clan. How they were both cursed with their Dōjutsu, and the evil that resides in their eyes. He always told her how Naruto was just a happy spirit, how he didn't have to worry about much because of his lineage, how his family was kind of open about his actions (due to Hinata talking about Naruto's experience and ideas and his family to Hinata, though Hinata never really mentioned that Sasuke visited her at night as well.)

This went on for about three months, one day when Sasuke was going to visit Hinata; he was stopped by his older brother, the man that he always looked up to. Itachi warned Sasuke of his antics and claimed that he will, in the end lose war of love.

Itachi talked about the past, more specifically, the Uchiha's Taboo Love Relation. Itachi told the tale, a time before the start of the Continuous Struggle, where times were more peaceful and simple. An Uchiha and a hybrid Uzumaki-Namikaze had fought for the recognition of a lovely Hyūga heiress. Things spewed out of control when that Uchiha became leader of the Uchiha clan. A war broke between Uchiha's and Uzumaki's, alongside the newly created Namikaze clan broke out. As Namikaze's were being wiped out slowly, they asked for the aid of the Senju, the cousin clan of the Uzumaki. This stupid love dispute that caused a war ended in prior Six months after the Uchiha leader committed Seppuku (suicide) after killing his love rival Namikaze, only for the Hyūga heiress to die in the Namikaze's arms, stating they be bonded in love and prosperity even in the afterlife.

The Uchiha never stood a chance, a lover's quarrel.

The Uchiha and Hyūga made a silent treaty, that no Uchiha and Hyūga must prosper in any form of loving communication, nor can they grow affection towards each other, being even remotely friends other than business relations, is considered Taboo.

It was said that the Uchiha leader cursed the Namikaze and Hyūga in his last dying words.

Sasuke of course did not listen to his brother and said that things would change, that whatever curse that Uchiha bestowed upon those two clans will rote in history and that his love for the Hyūga heiress is really!

Itachi restrained him, fearing that whatever his little brother might be plotting could ultimately destroy their clan.

That same day, an hour Hinata expected Sasuke to arrive because Naruto came to visit her the day before. Hinata that day, her mother talked to her about the Uchiha's Taboo Love Relation, where she learned that Uchiha's and Hyūga's were not allowed to wed nor have any form of relations unless they were male bonding's and business treaties. Hinata listened to her much to her disdain, she found it silly. She found it silly that they made a treaty against two clan Dōjutsu's to wed because of an Uchiha that didn't get his way. She said to herself that whatever curse that Uchiha mumbled in his breath would be broken later down the road.

Because she planned to confess to her raven hair crush, she was building up the courage to tell him, she even created some sound proof seals just to make sure no one interrupted.

What she never expected was for the young blonde to come to her aid a second time in a row.

She found it odd and rather suspicious.

At first, trying to keep her cool asked 'why did he come?' when he usually visited her twice a week and this would be his third. He was hurt by her words; couldn't one visit someone he liked without being thrown out? He cursed under his breath. 'Please don't tell me she's being distant now...' He responded with a simple. "I just felt, for some reason, we weren't as close as we used to be Hinaty-Chan. I just wanted to see you again. B-but if I'm bothering you then I'd rather take my leave."

Hinata heard the hurt in his words. And she berated herself for hurting him.

That wasn't how you treat a friend, especially if it was the blonde boy that piggybacked you back to the Hyūga walls. Hinata, during Sasuke's visits always told her about how Naruto was a wondering free, happy spirit… Never had any troubles and was never scolded by his parents… Giving him a wonderful life, while Hinata and Sasuke had to suffer their clan's expectations because of their Dōjutsu… He had stated how they were so similar and different in many ways. However, Sasuke only told this to Hinata to doubt Naruto's overall character…

Quickly apologizing the attempt to revoke Naruto from her life, she started to be a bit, somewhat cold and distant towards her Yankee crush. It almost became non-existent at one point. She asked herself back then what she saw in the poor sap?

Because of her actions, she proceeded to converse with her old crush. During the talk, Hinata couldn't help but feel a somewhat, maybe, angelic voice whispering in her ear. She couldn't hear exactly what it was because it was far too soft to be heard. The conversation ended later than she expected. She smiled softly as he left, she enjoyed the blonde's presence far more than any other time, but what bugged her was that the raven teen had not come to her visit.

She didn't really mind, she'd expect him to show up tomorrow.

But he didn't visit her that day either. Instead, she was visited once again by our blonde hero. Hinata started to suspect something terrible might have happened to Sasuke. Though she couldn't just blame Naruto for something he might have not done. She said that if Naruto had done something, he would visit tomorrow. In the case that he would, or Sasuke may have been busy, she placed sound proof seals.

The next day would change her life forever.

Hinata waited five days after Naruto's last visit. It surprised her that neither the blonde nor the raven emo had visited her in five days. During those days her father assured her that Uchiha's were not to be trusted. Hiashi warned her that Uchiha's were vile and cold and would do anything to get what they want.

Hinata thought her father was being biased about the Uchiha's only because of the Uchiha Taboo Love Relation. During curfew, she enabled the sound proof seals just in case Sasuke or Naruto showed up.

A handsome blonde Yankee did indeed show up. And he was happy to see her.

She wasn't so ecstatic about seeing our hero though.

"What have you done with Sasuke?" Were the words that escaped the Hyūga heiress? She wasn't really angry. She was remaining calm as much as possible.

"Sasuke? Wait! You mean to tell me that Sasuke visits you like I do!?" This was news to Naruto; he didn't know that the raven emo visited the Hyūga heiress. "I don't know what you mean by what I did to him, I hardly ever go anywhere except for your place!"

"Well, Sasuke would usually visit the next day whenever you would visit me. Or he would visit first and you'd visit the day after. But he hasn't been here for an entire week! I assume that you two stumbled into each other while wanting to visit me at night. If anything, you two must have fought and you did something to Sasuke!" She bellowed, she pointed at her door; Naruto quickly took notice of the sound proof seals so he then directed his attention towards her.

Though Hinata wanted to get to the bottom of this, an angelic whisper told her to stop it, and to embrace him.

She shook those thoughts away. During these past five days, the soft angelic voice would tell her to embrace the young blonde. She didn't understand it.

"It's not my fault he hasn't been visiting you! Why didn't you tell me that he would visit you!? I mean I learned about the Uchiha Taboo Love Relation and you two shouldn't even be talking at all! Besides, what do you see in that emo that you don't see in me?"

"He and I share the clan's stupid fate... And also our clans cursed eyes... We have lots of other things in common, the pressure and pain our clans go through... I'll have to deal with this too...

"Now that's just silly, I don't think your eyes are cursed... in fact I think that your white lavender eyes reflect brightly and beautifully on the winter aurora!"

This made the shy and meek Hyūga heiress blush uncontrollably; even Sasuke hadn't complimented her eyes before. To be honest, I don't think he'd ever compliment her ever.

It felt nice, though the compliment that lifted her spirits didn't last very long.

"What do you know about my families cursed eyes? Our history, the pain that the branch Hyūga have to take? Do you know what true pain is?!" An anger boiling inside her.

Our hero not taking kindly to her new form of attitude did his best not to scoff at her. Oh if she knew what true pain even was then she wouldn't be talking.

But that stuck a cord in him. And he couldn't take it anymore. "What happened to the sweet, shy young girl that I fell in love with that day? The moments we three shared were in vain? Has Sasuke been poisoning your mind!? What did he tell you!?" Our hero was angry, to think that Sasuke, his rival would try to sever and break the bond that he shared with the Hyūga heiress. He reminisced on how she started growing colder and distant. He knew that Sasuke had been talking about him.

They argued about Sasuke's whereabouts. She still believed that Naruto had done something to Sasuke and avoided his confession all-together. During her soaked eyes pouring angry tears, the angelic voice in her mind was pleading her to stop and to simply embrace the boy in front of her.

"You don't know the pain that the Hyūga have to go through! The main branch leads the inferior one as just common cows! I'm sick of this discrimination! I curse my eyes because of the pain it has done to my people! The same goes to an Uchiha, the moment they attain they're eyes, and they get sent to the front lines! Not just adults but even kids of all ages! You don't have to carry the burden of having a Dōjutsu... You don't know what it feels like to be out casted by people wherever you go…"

That hit our hero's last nerve.

"I don't know pain, huh?" He looked at her with stoics eyes, no longer holding any form of emotion.

"The life of a tail beast is long and hard, they get viewed as weapons of mass destruction, if a clan even had one in their fingers, they'd be considered a great asset. When a certain group of people or a clan decides to enslave a tail beast, they require a healthy host. A Jinchūriki, the life of a Jinchūriki is far from good and relaxing. Every single Jinchūriki is faced against discrimination, often times they get stoned by the very people they offered as a sacrifice. Villagers and clansmen don't care about Jinchūriki, so long as they are their weapon to use in combat, they don't care. If they feel as if the Jinchūriki host is unstable, they order a different sacrifice and hang the current one. That is the life of a Jinchūriki, a Jinchūriki must always hide and bow down to even filthy commoners, often beaten and left to die. That is the pain I go through every single day of my life, and the worst part about it, the parents of said Jinchūriki cannot do anything about it, they cannot protect their child, cannot comfort him or her by any means necessary if it came to the Jinchūriki laws. You think you know pain? You think you know suffering? YOU think you know discrimination? Take a few steps in my shoes and see if you can survive the first ten minutes in MY life. I don't know what Sasuke has been telling you about me. HE DOESN'T know anything about me. You aren't the girl I fell in love with, you aren't the sweet girl that I carried back to the Hyūga walls. I don't know who you are anymore. All I see is a beautiful girl with lavender eyes being corrupt by the Uchiha."

For a moment she didn't respond, for a moment she didn't dare to think of any particular emotion. She stared blankly at the young blonde, she talked a big talk when foretold her clan's discrimination.

She was being such a hypocrite; she didn't even give him the time or day. The angelic voice in her head let out a scream of agony, though a scream of such magnitude may cause people to flinch and cover their ears for protection. Hinata did no such thing; it's as if the screams of pleading agony didn't affect her. It was like she wasn't even hearing it, though she indeed heard it, loud and clear. Before she knew it she was crying, her tears slowly poured down her face. She couldn't help but remember the good times, when she was five and so were her two crushes. She remembered how he always tried his best to grasp her attention, the stunts he pulled, the wise words he gave her, how he complimented her hair, how could she have forgotten how many times he had complimented her?

Then she realized that she had been so fixated with the raven haired boy. The raven boy was a natural pretty boy; she was drawn to his looks and his nice presence that she totally ignored the blonde boy's constant pleas of attention and affection. She may have kissed him in the cheek many times in the past, but that was more of a reward rather than an actual feeling.

God she felt so terrible. Her crying about it, reminiscing about it made it even worse.

It finally hit her.

Those things that Sasuke had said to her, all those things about him being all but false, she finally saw it.

Sasuke had been misleading Hinata all this time. From saying how Naruto was a happy spirit, a spoiled brat, hell even as far as saying he never had any type of hardship nor curse.

He had been saying all these things in order to cloud Hinata's ability to see good from evil. She had been played; she had been corrupted just like mother said. Uchiha's would do anything to get what they want, that's exactly what father said.

She couldn't believe it, she was furious! She had listened to Sasuke and never questioned his mentality but when it came down to it, he had been trying to revoke Naruto from her so he can sweep her off her feet in front of Naruto and claim her as his! She wasn't a damn prize!

"I'm leaving, it's clear that I have been affiliating myself with someone who isn't Hinata Hyūga."

This made her flinch.

Despite her now conjuring weakness, she managed to mumble out. "Who is this Hinata Hyūga you speak of Naruto-kun?"

 _'Naruto-kun, eh?'_ Naruto internally smirked, and so did his jailer inside him. Looks like he managed to make her see reason. "Well if you must know, Hinata Hyūga is a very shy and meek person; she hardly ever talks and usually agrees with anyone. She also has one of the cutest voice in the planet! But even though she's shy and meek, she is kind and strong. Her eyes reflect wonderfully between the vast spring river, any times I've lost myself in thought by just glancing at her beautiful eyes, she never would raise her voice even when she is angry and many times, in the case she would be, she would lightly flick that person with her index finger." He grinned to himself as he saw her blush.

"Hinata is kind and gentle, would not harm a soul when she absolutely didn't need to. She would fight only when there is a reason to fight and she would never abandon her friends." He smiled softly. "But you aren't Hinata, you're an impersonator, you've taken her looks, her voice, her figure and her wonderful eyes! But what you forgot to take was her kind and gentle soul! Hinata has never judged anyone before, especially me! She would never accuse me of anything even if I did do something, she wouldn't do it anyway! I don't know who you are but I want the Hinata I fell in love with back!"

His voice, clearer than broad day light moved her, she was trembling, and she indeed had changed. She wasn't being the person she had been when she was five to thirteen, she was being guided by the hand of an Uchiha.

Naruto dropping his act all together let out a loud sigh. "I'm going to war."

There was an omnipotent silence. **"Best way to drop the bomb, am I right kit?"**

Ignoring his tenanted, he simply sighed softly. "I was going to tell Hinata how much she meant to me, how her spirit alone brighten my darkest days, despite me accepting my darkness long ago, I still couldn't help but feel as if it still exists. I wanted to let loose and hope to Kami that she would have accepted me, despite Hinata being so distant for the past seven months… I'm disappointed to know that I wasn't talking to the true Hinata, the Hinata I fell in love with… Don't expect to see me anytime soon. If anything, I'll die in the field of battle, for ending this war and finally be able to attain peace in this fucked up world."

Before he could walk out the door, "I know world peace is impossible, I know I live by an impossible dream. I know that the risk for having such a dangerous dream would cost not just mine but many of people's lives. No matter how much hate this world still has, no matter how many times the world tries to push me down, no matter if I die in the field of battle. I will never give up! I'll keep fighting even when I'm unconscious, I'll continue to fight even when I don't have any feet to stand on, I'll fight with my fists! If my fists get torn off then I'll bite them, if my head gets chopped off, I'll glare them to death! Even in the afterlife, if I die I'll force Kami to revive me so I can fight again! But I'll never give up no matter how many times people put me down! No matter what, I will stand up!"

This left Hinata speechless, she had never known Naruto was so passionate about something, let alone world peace. Something that even the strongest clans thought would be impossible.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time heiress."

She didn't even get to say anything, not a goodbye; she didn't even know how he left her room. He was just gone.

The voice in her head stopped screaming. The angelic voiced stopped its roars of agony. It sounded like it was weeping.

 _'Go to him.'_ Was what the beautiful voice in her mind said. Without even knowing of her actions, without even thinking, she did exactly what she'd never thought of doing in her life.

She ran towards the blonde boy, she wanted to hold him tight. She wanted to plead for forgiveness.

She wanted to make things right.

Without even bothering to look at the astonished guards that had been guarding her room, she didn't even look at them. And they didn't even bother to stop her. The fire in her pale lavender eyes gave them the sense that she would do something important.

Hinata ran and ran with tears in her eyes. She didn't stop at all even when her weak legs wanted to give out. No, she couldn't stop now. Not now, not ever!

She activated her **Byakugan** for her to see at a farther distance. After a few minutes of pure running, she finally found her blonde hero walking slowly to the Land Segregation.

The Land Segregation divided the land between every single clan, each clan separated themselves approximately around three hundred miles, but there was always a teleportation Fūin seal that made merchants and business men teleport with ease.

He was two-hundred meters away from her. She needed to go faster! Or else all of this would end in vain!

 _'I need to go faster!'_ She thought. For whatever reason may be, she was indeed going faster without her fully knowing she was. _'Faster!'_

"STOP!" she screamed loudly as the young blonde boy was about to activate the teleportation seal.

Naruto was beyond surprised to see Hinata, he didn't know what to say, or what to do. Thankfully Hinata solved his trivial conflict as she pressed her soft body on his and held him tight in her arms.

"Please don't go." Was all she said, Naruto smiled and patted her head softly. He was sort of freaking out because he didn't know what to do, or what to say. Should he just shut up and go with the flow? Yeah that sounds like the most logical thing to right now.

He noticed the clouds had moved out of the way and displayed the beautiful moon. The elegant form of the vast grayish rock that floated in the sky made this moment rather romantic.

 **"I don't think this is a coincidence partner. Maybe there is a higher power in the stars, like the Rikudō Sennin, maybe that old farting bastard Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki finally decided to help out one of his many children!"**

Naruto internally snorted at his best friend who had been caged inside him since he had been born.

 _'Shut up you fur ball, you wouldn't know what romance was even if it kissed you on the li-'_

And just like that, Naruto and Hinata's life were forever changed. Though Naruto had not really expected it, it worked out for both of them in the end.

They kissed under the shining moonlight...

* * *

In the end, Hinata and Naruto made it official that day, Hinata had often times would leave her compound and walk a small distance for the Hyūga Walls, she and Naruto would meet up in secret, at least until caught by Hiashi, which later turned into Naruto's own blessing when the man told him to take care of his daughter.

Somewhere after two months prior to Naruto and Hinata making their relationship official (at least in Hyūga Walls that is.). Sasuke had managed to sneak out his clan's enormous watch on him. The first thing he did was meet try to meet Hinata at her room; he cursed himself internally as he feared that his blonde adversary would take Hinata out of his hands. When he had reached the Land Segregation border, he witnessed something that turned his caring heart cold.

He witness his long crush kissing the blonde idiot in the lit moonlight.

This forever changed Sasuke, he turned cold and evil. When Hinata had just came back from her picnic with Naruto, Sasuke had been waiting for her, she didn't know what to do, or what to say to him. It had been a while since they have talked, and judging by his expression, he was quite mad about something. What caught her by surprise was Sasuke's forwardness about his love for her, he confessed without a beat.

To think that about two months ago she would have accepted his offer without a heartbeat, now she just couldn't. She had committed herself to her wonderful blonde. Sasuke left but vowed that he would make her realize who was better between the two.

The next day when Naruto had met up with Hinata and had a wonderful time in his date with her, just when she was about to enter her compound, she had explained her run-in with Sasuke, she expected Naruto be mad, to her biggest surprise, he just smiled and kissed her head softly.

"I trust that you will make the right decision, everyone deserves a second chance, if you want to be with Sasuke then please inform me within a week, keep in mind Hinata that I'm not breaking up with you, I don't think I have the power myself to tell you this nor will I ever plan on leaving you just because of something as trivial as this. No, I'm trusting that you will make the correct decision, be his friend or more is up to you."

This touched her heart. He trusted her so much, he even informed her that she is the boss of her decisions and that he would walk with her through it all the way. She wasn't going to really hook up with Sasuke. No, she couldn't do that to her Naru-kun, they had been together for two months, but those two months had been heaven for her. She really loved him and made the correct decision in trusting the angelic voice in her head. She wondered why the voice stopped talking to her after she had made it official with Naruto. Maybe its sole purpose was to hook them up together.

Like it was fate.

Sasuke arrived that same day to her room and talked to her, he then decided to cut the chat short and move unto personal matters.

"I liked you Sasuke, I liked you a lot, but it's time to move on. I'm happy with Naruto now and I hope you can understand that, I'd like for us to bury the hatchet and just be friends! I would love for you to come to me and Naru-kun's wedding! You could best man, I would like for us to all be friends."

Sasuke stopped hearing after the word 'wedding.' He was devastated.

This was actually the last time Sasuke had met up with Hinata in friendly terms. Every other attempt would always bring drama and sorrow, usually Naruto was there to stop him from doing anything to Hinata or to the Hyūga compound.

Few weeks after Sasuke turned sixteen, he was forced into the front lines, not that he cared, and he'd wipe the floor with Naruto to prove to Hinata who was better...

 _'I'm sorry it had to end this way Sasuke…'_ Naruto charged Chakra into his open palm, blue and red Chakra orbs that came from the air itself compacted and squished together to create a small black ball of pure induced Chakra.

 **" Kami no Shoutotsu Chidori (1000 Divine Clashing Birds)!" **Sasuke lunged at Naruto at speeds that broke the sound barrier.

Naruto did the same… "I'm sorry Sasuke..."

 **" Imari (Menacing Bomb)!" **Naruto did the same as his opponent; he dashed at speeds that broke the sound barrier itself.

It was too bad that with Purged Tail Beast Cloak, he naturally had the ability to go past Mach ten.

He had to end this never ending war.

"I'll see you in fifty some years Sasuke… That's if we meet in heaven…"

 **" Chō-Sokudo (Hyper Speed)!" **Naruto released a burst of pure Speed Chakra, allowing him to enter the speed force. He sped to Sasuke within a thousand-fraction of a second.

And implanted his Imari into Sasuke's chest.

* * *

 **AND DONE! Keep in mind that this promotional story has nothing to do with "The Call of Two Fox Spirits: Hinata's Story," some elements of "The Call of Two Fox Spirits" are present in this promotional story.**

 **Purged Tail Beast Cloak is a Chakra mode that I created for "The Call of Two Fox Spirits" (Because it was originally going to be written by me but I just don't have the time to write it because I have so much on my plate and I don't even have a functioning laptop, I'm also writing this on school grounds so yeah : P).**

 **I'm basically collaborating with Robin dot exe to this point though I'm not the one writing it (at least for the mean time). For more information, visit on, please Review if you liked it, and also subscribe and stuff I guess. Oh yeah and don't forget to check out Robin's work, his "A different tale of Ash Ketchum" is an interesting story so give it a read. XD**

 ***EDIT: fixed some typos.**

 **Fixed Dōjutsu wordings.**

 **Replaced wrong Jutsu with correct Jutsu (lol)**

 ****EDIT: Stupid fan-fiction dot net, always removing sub links and character symbols. They should really remove that and only make it so people can't bombard you with links through Reviews or Private Messages, I mean really!? Which stupid author is going to be dumb enough to send you to a link that will corrupt your PC/laptop/phone/tablet? I know there are some people like that but come on! At least let the author's on Fan fiction be allowed to send links or mention a user in FF without it being removed! Geez!**

 *****EDIT: Made the story longer, also please don't hate Hinata, hate the person writing Hinata. If you haven't noticed, I hate SasuHina with a burning passion. But in order to build drama, sometimes people have to sacrifice their favorite pairing and add some moments like those in order to make the story more dramatic. I love NaruHina. Please don't hate Hinata for the way she was portrayed, if anything, and if you guys reading review please put the blame on me and not Hinata please?**

 **Fixed typo.**

 ******EDIT: Added the missing scene's.**

 **Ja ne (Goodbye).**


End file.
